The Brightest Night (Book)
The Brightest Night, the fifth novel and finale of the first Wings of Fire series, was available on Amazon March 25, 2014, and released to everywhere else on the first day of April 2014. Sunny, the SandWing Dragonet of Destiny, is the main protagonist. This book follows The Dark Secret The title most likely refers to the night when the three moons of Pyrrhia will be full all at the same time, known as "the brightest night" in the prophecy. BNFC.jpg Sunny the sandwing.jpg Sunny Wings of Fire.png Sunnythesandwing.png Sunny by HTN.jpg SunnyTheSandWing.jpg Sunny.png Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.35.44 PM.png|Sunny Sunny121234.png Sandwing.jpg|sunny Summary One will have the power of wings of fire.... Sunny has always taken the Dragonet Prophecy very seriously. If Pyrrhia's dragons need her, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight to end the war, she's ready to try it. She even has some good ideas how to do it, if anyone would listen to her. But shattering news from Morrowseer has shaken Sunny's faith in their destiny. Is it possible for anyone to end this terrible war and choose a new SandWing queen? What if every thing they've been through was for nothing? Buried secrets, deadly surprises, and an unexpected side to scavengers are all waiting for her in the shifting sands of the desert, where Sunny must decide once and for all: Is her destiny already written? Or can five dragonets change their fate and save the world... the way they choose? Plot Prologue Part 1: The Shifting Sands Sunny flees from the Night Kingdom after Morrowseer tells her that the prophecy is false. She keeps wondering what will happen to her and the other dragonets as she returns to the rainforest. She bumps into a NightWing and listens as Queen Glory begins talking to the NightWings about what is expected of them. Two RainWings then drag Mastermind forward and Glory has him bound, but before anything else happens, Fatespeaker, Tsunami, Clay and Starflight come out of the tunnel, escaping a massive ball of fire. Clay puts Starflight on the ground and before Sunny can get to him, she is dragged into the forest by three NightWings. The three NightWings, Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings, reveal their plans to use Sunny as a bargaining chip to win Glory's favor. Sunny tries to derail their efforts by belittling herself, but soon feels guilty about it. Preyhunter then reveals the Obsidian Mirror and uses it to spy on Glory. In the image, Glory tells Jambu to count all of the NightWings, but changes her mind and has Deathbringer do it instead. Preyhunter then calls Deathbringer a traitor. Clay appears in the image with an update on Starflight's injuries. Tsunami appears and mentions that Sunny was upset and says not to worry about her. When Glory asks why Sunny is upset, she gets mad and starts ranting at Morrowseer, promising to bite his head off, stuff him in a volcano, and kill him again. Clay and Tsunami belittle Sunny's faith in the prophecy and Sunny gets mad at them. The NightWings debate selling Sunny for a reward and decide on Burn. At that moment, Sunny bites Fierceteeth's tail and flees, pursued by the NightWings. Sunny soon manages to get away from the NightWings, and after they depart, Sunny decides to prove her friends wrong about her and goes after the dragons. The dragons stop near the Jade Mountain, and Sunny manages to steal the Obsidian Mirror and leaves a cryptic message for them on a flat rock. Sunny searches for her friends, and then Blister, and the Fierceteeth when she hears the dragons find the Mirror missing. Strongwings mentions The Darkstalker, and Fierceteeth dismisses this. They soon decide to keep going without the mirror and Sunny follows them through the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. ''En Route, ''Sunny finds a Scavenger den and marvels at the craftsmanship and wonders how the scavengers made the den so well. Sunny then continues to follow them to the desert. The three NightWings decide to go the Scorpion Den first, to send a message to Burn. When Sunny arrives at the Scavenger Den, she watches the NightWings try to gain entry and decides to bury the Obsidian Mirror. When the NightWings are admitted, and Sunny follows them, but is intercepted instantly by a SandWing who introduces himself as Six-Claws. Sunny tries to deny that she was following the NightWings, but Six-claws doesn't appear to buy it. He explains about the Scorpion Den on the way to see Thorn. When they arrive, Thorn questions the NightWings about Morrowseer, and is told the NightWing prophet is dead. She gets mad, and Preyhunter attacks her. Thorn kills him. Thorn tries to get a more satisfying answer out of Fierceteeth and Strongwings, but they back up Preyhunter's story. In an effort to save Starflight's sister, Sunny confirms the tale. Thorn asks who she is and the two NightWings try to ask for a message to Burn, but Thorn refuses. Then Fierceteeth claims that Sunny is the SandWing dragonet of destiny. Thorn dismisses the NightWings to "someplace unpleasant" and further questions Sunny about her past. Thorn soon reveals that she is Sunny's mother. Part 2: Burn's Stronghold Part 3: The Eye of Onyx Trivia *It is one of the only books (along with The Dark Secret) where nighttime is of the background. *Although The Brightest Night was originally thought to be the final book in the Wings of Fire series, Tui T. Sutherland has revealed that she will be writing five more books, making ten in total. However, if the author chooses to write a sequel series rather than expanding upon the original books, this could be considered the final book of the Original Wings of Fire series. *If you look closely at Sunny on the cover of The Brightest Night, you can see her NightWing-like features, such as her scales resembling a NightWing's, and the scales that march up her wings are like a NightWing's, not a SandWing's. These are also shown on Sunny's toes. Sunny's tail ends like a NightWing's. *The author hinted that a SandWing dragonet based off the name of one of her sons would be briefly mentioned. *The book reveals a new side to the scavengers. Category:Books Category:Historical Events Category:SandWings Category:SandWing History Category:Pages Needing Work